Love Again
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This is a Jatie one-shot based off of the episode Degrassi in Las Vegas. The ending was rather sad with Katie and Jake breaking up, so I thought maybe I could write a happy ending. After Jake finds out Katie has been lying and almost cheated, will he take her back or are they done for good? Read on to find out! The summary may not be well-written but the story is good, I promise.


_**Author's Note: Hello readers, this is a little one-shot of Jatie. I thought that the way the producers left things was a little unfair, they are one of my favorite couples after all, so I thought I might recreate the ending from the Las Vegas episode. Are you all excited that the season has returned? The promos are so suspenseful and I'm just dying to know everything. A lot of relationships are being tested, and I just have to say that Eclare is definitely endgame and in my top 5 favorite Degrassi couples of all time. I would love to know who your top 10 or 5 are, if you leave it in a review or PM. I don't want to make this too long so read up and be sure to leave a review and your thoughts on this little story. Enjoy and keep being wonderful! (:**_

_**P.S. Want more one-shots? PM me with your ideas, I love writing any requests you guys have. **_

_Love Again: Jatie Oneshot_

_Katie's P.O.V._

_I closed my eyes and leaned against the glass doors and slowly began sliding down to the ground. I looked up into the sky and took in the amazing scenery around me, the big buildings and flashing lights all over. So much noise was filling the atmosphere and was overflowing with people going to and from places. 'So this is really what the city feels like?' I loved being in Las Vegas it had so many opportunities and you would never get bored back to the little quiet town of Degrassi I felt slightly homesick but thought that maybe life in the city would suite me more. After all if I went to Stanford as planned I would live in the city for the next four years. I pulled at the tight skanky dress that Darrin gave me. My grip on the glass got tighter by the minute and I soon stood up and leaned over the balcony looking down to the ground. Thinking about things I started to doubt my decision. 'What am I doing here? Have I really stooped this low for money? Having sex with a guy for money is not me, even if it's for college.' Dropping the glass on the ground I ran out of that hotel room as fast as I could and hoped that Darrin didn't seem or hear me leaving. The hotel we were staying at wasn't that far from here. Taking my heels off I sat at a nearby bench and pulled out my phone to call a cab. Holding my head in my heads I lifted my gaze towards the ground and found a bottle of whiskey sitting there untouched. Gladly taking it into my arms I opened the bottle with no trouble and took a swig of it. The burning sensation at first was unbearable but soon turned to a feeling of pleasure and numbness. Over the next few minutes I had drank more than half of the bottle. I was not thinking straight, so when the cab arrived the driver came out and opened the door for me but I ran into the street and ran across with the bottle in one hand and my shoes and phone in the other. Cars swerved in all directions and came to sudden stops as I crossed the busy street. Nearly getting run over 3 times I finally made it across with many people giving me dirty looks. But I didn't look up from the ground it was too embarrassing. Out of sheer anger I chucked the whiskey hitting a lamp post and fell to my knees in tears. I saw my reflection in a puddle and barely recognized myself. In the last two days I had gambled all my money for college, almost had sex with a guy for money like a whore would, and I was dressed in clothes I would never wear. 'What has this come to?' Still crying into my hands I felt someone gently tap me on the shoulder. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Katie." Someone said and I looked up because I could make out that voice anywhere. It was my ex-boyfriends brother, Adam Torres. "What are you doing here?" He asked me but I had no words. "I-I can't right now. Can you take me back please? Get me out of here!" I choked the words out and a fresh stream of tears fell down my face. "Yeah sure let's go." He seemed generally worried about me yet confused on what had happened. Adam wrapped his arms around me and we walked the short 5 minutes to the hotel. He took me back to my room and made sure I was okay before he left. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath and closed my eyes with my hand still on the door knob. "Hey, where have you been?" I opened my eyes to see Jake, Marisol, and Mo all standing there looking at me. Turning my back towards them I wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes and walked past them all and into my room. I plopped down onto my bed and started crying again. Not even a minute later I felt someone sit down next to me and started rubbing my back. _

_Jake's P.O.V._

_This was supposed to be the best spring break ever. Our flight to Mexico was cancelled so we had to make a fast choice and the girls picked Vegas of all places. Still I wasn't going to complain it was sin city after all and I have always wanted to go to the legendary place. Mo and I hit the clubs while Katie and Marisol did their own thing. It was kind of weird because we were there for at least 3 days and I hadn't seen Katie for most of them. I was getting slightly worried and concerned about her whereabouts. Mo and I had just gotten back from a casino and won a decent amount of cash. It was to help Katie out with her college money. I didn't want to see her go but she was so set on going to her dream school. If I had to make that sacrifice to see her happy I was beyond willing to do it. When we got back to the room I only saw Marisol and asked her where Katie was. She said she had no idea but I could tell she was lying and something was off. "Marisol you are really bad at lying. Just tell me where she is, please. I have barely seen her these past few days and I thought we could all go do something together." She shook her head and said, "I can't tell you, I promised her." That had me feeling mad that they felt they needed to hide something from me. It couldn't be that bad could it? I mean I know Katie wouldn't be doing something dangerous or stupid, so what could it be? My answers were soon answered when Katie came in through the door with Adam who gave us a small smile and left the room. We gave her a minute before any of us said anything. I broke the silence by asking, "Hey, where have you been?" She just turned away from us and kept her stance then walked past all of us without a word. We exchanged glances and decided that I would go in and see what was up. I saw her sprawled on the bed crying to herself and I just sat down and started rubbing her back at a loss for words. We stayed there like that for a few more minutes until I finally decided to speak up. "Katie what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." At my words she finally looked up and met my eyes. She sniffled and gave me a hug, pulling back from me she seemed about ready to talk. "Jake… I don't know how to tell you this but, I almost slept with someone else. It's not what you think please just let me explain!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing but decided that I should at least hear her out then make any assumptions. _

_Katie's P.O.V._

_Jake and I sat on the bed for minutes that turned quickly into hours. He mostly just sat there and held me as I cried and cried. It was hard enough telling him what happened. I was truly scared of losing him, he was the best boyfriend I had ever had and didn't want to let him go so soon. But the odds of him not breaking-up with me were slim and there was no point in getting my hopes up. The only way he may stick around is if I tell him everything, and that just about took all the energy out of me. I pulled my head up and hugged him before saying anything, taking in his smell. He gently stroked my hair and waited for me to say something. I pulled out of our embrace, slowly beginning to talk. "Jake… I don't know how to tell you this but, I almost slept with someone else. It's not what you think please just let me explain!" His eyes changed to pure sadness and uncertainty. 'Why did I have to agree to the arrangement with Darrin. I could have gone about earning the money back any other way and I agreed to sleep with some guy for money.' Jake nodded his head and listened to what I had to say. "Okay, go ahead." His face was grim but he didn't say anything until the very end. "You know my dream school is Stanford and I've wanted to go there since I was a kid. But my parents told me that they couldn't afford it and I would have to go to another college that is cheaper. And the only way I can make it to the national soccer team like I always planned was to go to Stanford. You should know how much I love soccer by now, it's my life. Everything didn't exactly work out at home either, so I figured I could take matters into my own hands. When our flight got cancelled I jumped at the chance to go to Vegas and make some big money." Taking a short pause I kept talking, determined to get it all out before I stopped myself from saying everything. Jake had a softened expression on his face and waited for me to keep going. "So the first night we got here I went down to a casino and gambled all my money for college thinking I would win some, not lose it all! I was so sure I would win since I have always been good at it but lost this time and now I'm so screwed. The founder of FaceRange came up to me gave me $1000 just like that and once I told him my situation he said he would pay me all the money I lost for college if I spent the day with him and gave him ideas about his website." Taking yet another pause my eyes began to fill with tears. "It's okay I'm here and I promise I won't get mad. Just keep going, for me, please Katie." He was practically pleading so I gathered some more courage and went on with the story. "Darrin gave me his number and I thought about it all day and Marisol told me not to go but I figured what the heck, it couldn't hurt right? I would just help the guy with his website and go. But of course when I get there he has more planned out. A fancy dinner and a private concert and he was pretty cool until he made me another offer. He said he would pay for my first year at Stanford if I slept with him. I didn't want to do it but I was desperate. So I left his place and came back there a few hours later. He was glad to see me and I took the glass of wine he gave me. While he went to get his check book I stayed out on the balcony for a while and realized that it wasn't me. The slutty dress, drinking alcohol, having sex for money, and lying to you; it all felt so wrong and I ran out of there as fast as I could and came back here. To you, I couldn't and would never cheat on you Jake because I love you too much." Sighing in relief that everything was finally out in the open I leaned back into Jake's chest and laid there for a while in silence. Just thinking about this whole trip and everything that followed it; imagining what it would have been like to go to Mexico. Soon enough it became darker and darker outside and I was half asleep when Jake kissed the top of my forehead, making sure to cover me with a blanket. "Goodbye Katie." Was the last thing he whispered before leaving the room as quietly as possible. Seconds later I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. _

_Jake's P.O.V._

_I didn't know what to feel. Mixed emotions, that was for sure. The question was whether or not I should believe and forgive Katie. Deep down I knew she would never do anything to hurt me and that she loved me, I just couldn't get past the fact that she so willingly lied to me and almost went along with it. If she had done it, would she have ever told me? The questions kept buzzing around in my mind and I had had enough. I needed time to think about everything and decide what I wanted to do. It had been hours that we were sitting there in the bedroom just holding each other and thinking. Katie had fallen asleep and I carefully put a blanket on top of her and kissed the top of her forehead before leaving. "Goodbye Katie." Was all I said. As soon as I left the room Mo and Marisol hounded me down with questions and begged me to tell them everything. I gave a stern look and shook my head at them and walked out of the hotel room. Down the stairs I walked and went into a bar, one with less people. I didn't want to do this but it was the only way I could stop thinking about everything. Pulling out the bag of weed from my pocket I sat in a chair in the corner and ordered myself a drink. I must have been gone for hours the time I got back it was about 4 in the morning. Quietly packing my stuff I left my room card on the table before going to the check out desk. Signing out of the hotel I walked outside into the crisp and fresh morning air. Looking around I was rather surprised to see that even this late the city of Las Vegas was busy. Walking over to the cross walk I rushed along the street to another hotel directly across from the one I originally was staying at. Once checking in I went up to my new room and crashed on the bed. Hours later I woke to the ringing of my cell phone. By head was pounding and I didn't remember anything from last night that well. Picking my head up from the pillow I lazily grabbed my phone and saw Katie was calling. Her picture was looking back at me and I hit the ignore button. 'Great now everyone is all worried.' I had at least 10 missed calls from her as well as texts from Mo and Marisol asking where the hell I was. Setting it back down on the side table I turned over in bed and groaned. Someone was knocking on the door. "What do you want?" I practically yelled hoping they would go away. But no, they just had to keep knocking. Sitting up I got on my feet and opened the door out of annoyance. "Yeah what is it?" A hotel employee stood there looking back at me. "Mr. Martin you have an invitation to a Drew Torres's wedding. Sorry for the inconvenience breakfast is coming up soon." Literally slamming the door in his face I sat back on the bed and tore the letter open. I had totally forgotten today was Drew's wedding day. Quickly enough I showered, ate breakfast and put on my rented tux. A limo was here to pick me up along with the others. Soon the church came into sight and we filed out of the limo to take pictures together. You wouldn't think that in a big city like this they would have a church, right? I found my seat inside and sat there alone for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat, it was Drew. "Hey man." He softly approached me. "Hi, you ready for the big day?" Slightly laughing to himself Drew replied, "As ready as I'll ever be. Now what is up with you?" Shaking my head I sighed and tried saying something but no words came out. "Is it Katie?" He asked. I looked back over at him. "How did you know?" There was a short silence between us before he spoke up again. "Lucky guess. What happened between you two?" He seemed willing to help. "It's complicated." I tried leaving it at that but he kept prying at me. "Come on I dated the girl for nearly a year. I know how she works, now tell me." Finally giving in I began, "She almost cheated on me. Some guy wanted to pay her $100,000 to sleep with him and she almost did it. What do I do man? Should I forgive her or move on?" There was a shocked expression on his face. What advice could Drew possibly have for me? "I think you already know the answer man. You don't need to ask me or anyone because you know you can forgive her. But you have to act fast!" Slightly confused I asked, "What do you mean I have to act fast?" Almost looking at me in disbelief Drew said, "You don't know? Katie, Mo and Marisol are boarding a flight back home right now, so if you want to get your girl back go now Jake. You don't want to lose her." At those words I practically ran full speed out of the church but ran back to Drew and gave him a hug. "Thanks man, don't know what I would do without you." Nodding his head in approval Drew returned my hug. "Don't mention it. Now go and get her before it's too late!" We locked eyes for a minute before I left. "Sorry that I have to miss your wedding!" I yelled back as I was running out. "No worries; now go!" The second I was outside I called a cab and went back to the hotel and grabbed all my stuff, but changed out of the tux first and checked out of the hotel. Making it to the airport was tough, traffic was everywhere. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. Trying to call Katie, her phone didn't even ring it went straight t voicemail. "Dammit." I muttered under my breath and opened the cab door and ran with my stuff in the direction of the airport. Many people honked their horns at me, and some rolled down there windows and yelled, "What are you doing, are you crazy?" and, "Get out of the streets!" But I didn't care I just kept going. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I was going to try my damn hardest to make it on that plane. I had to make things right with Katie I couldn't lose her like this. Not now, not ever. _

_Katie's P.O.V._

_That morning when I woke up Jake wasn't there. 'Where could he be?' Maybe he just put his stuff outside and slept on the couch I told myself. Jumping out of bed I ran into the main suite and didn't find a trace of him. Looking around carefully I didn't find anything until I reached the door. By the entrance I saw his room key. I started freaking out. What if he left home and never speaks to me again? It can't end like this! I have to find him. Maybe he checked into another room, who knows? Grabbing my keys I left our suite and rushed to the elevator and down into the lobby. There were so many people around that I started losing patience and shoved them aside. Some gave me dirty looks while others shoved back but I didn't care. Finally reaching the front desk I asked the manager for help. "Hi, how may I help you?" His voice was high pitch and made me cringe. 'God, isn't anyone around here normal?' Putting the thought aside I replied. "Yeah, I was hoping you could tell me what room Jake Martin is staying in?" Smiling up at me the creepy and highly annoying manager said, "Sure thing, let me look that up for you." I tapped my fingertips on the counter and huffed at how long it was taking. "Sorry it's taking so long. Slow connection." Putting on a fake smile I tried to look as understanding as possible. Just when I was about to explode with impatience he pulled up the information. "Ah here it is, Miss. It appears that Jake Martin checked out of the hotel around four this morning." Panic started to set in. 'Where did he go? Is he okay?' the questions floated around in my head. Stop thinking the worst Katie he is fine I told myself for the hundredth time. "Do you know where he went?" Shaking his head the manager said, "No sorry. Is there anything else I could help you with?" Taking a few deep breathes I tried not to freak out. "No thank you that will be all." I sprinted out of the lobby and ran up the stairs to our room. When I got back Marisol and Mo were in the living room watching tv. "Hey guys." I said casually sitting down on the couch beside them. Marisol sensed something was wrong right away. "What is it Katie, is something wrong?" She knew me too well. "Everything is falling apart Mar. Jake is gone. He checked out of here at about 4 this morning, where could he be?" The two exchanged looks and tried comforting me. As soon as I started to cry Mo got up and went into another room. "It's going to be okay sweetie; he just needed time to himself. I think that we should leave there is no reason for us to stay." Nodding my head in agreement she held me for a few more minutes. "Want help packing?" I just nodded my head again, too sad to say anything. "MO!" Marisol yelled. He came running like a scared puppy. Damn, he was terrified of her sometimes, as he should be. "We are leaving right now. Go pack our things I'll help Katie, we leave in an hour." He ran out of the room fast and did as he was told by his girlfriend. Meanwhile I sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and felt numb inside. Mar was packing my stuff for me and was finished in a matter of minutes. "Ready to go?" I got up and said, "Yeah let's get out of here. And forget about everything that's happened. When we get home we don't say anything to our parents, right?" Of course she agreed with me, we did not want to risk getting in trouble with our parents. This was enough of an adventure, we didn't need lectures. I looked out the window at the city lights and stared longingly. For a second I thought I saw Jake and pressed my face to the glass. I would have gotten a better look if we hadn't gone in a tunnel. Soon enough we arrived at the airport and were waiting to board our flight. Things were going slow for a while and I dozed off in my chair until Marisol gently shook me awake. "The flight is being boarded right now. Are you ready to leave this place?" I had been waiting all morning to get out of here. "Yes, what happens here stays here. Let's go." I took my hand in hers and we started walking over to Mo who had our passports and all we had to do was get aboard and wait for takeoff. We had managed to get first class tickets, which was fairly lucky. I put my headphones in and sat back in the cushions enjoying my peace. I opened my eyes for a brief moment to check if Marisol had found her seat behind me, and she gave me a weak smile when I turned around. Closing my eyes once more I started arranging a plan in my head on what I would do once I got home. Not even two minutes later I heard the intercom come on and thought it best to take out my head phones in case it was important. There was some slight shuffling of the microphone being heard but soon enough someone began speaking. "Hello is this thing on?" A voice in the background could barely be heard but could still be made out. "Yes, son it's on. You're pressing the button and it turned red, now speak!" For a split second I thought that I recognized one of the voices but shook my head, it can't be who I think it is right? "Okay here goes nothing. Katie if you're out there listening please let me explain everything." Oh my god, it in fact was Jake! Marisol got a hold of my shoulder and gently squeezed it while squealing in happiness and excitement. Is this really happening? I thought to myself with a smile. "Just so you know; I love you with all my heart and you are my everything. Last night I left the hotel and checked into another hotel. I wasn't mad at you, I could never be mad at you because I'm so in love with you and no matter what you do nothing could ever change that." A few aw's were exchanged among people and they were intent on hearing the rest and settled down soon enough. "Anyway, I left because I needed sometime to myself to think about things and when I got to Drew's wedding we had a talk about you and he opened up my eyes about what I really wanted. I don't want to lose you over this; it wasn't even your fault. You really needed the money and you didn't go through with it. I was thinking about how you almost agreed to the deal but didn't realize that you stopped and thought about me and us, you thought about us. No one has ever cared that much about me and thought about me as much as you did that night. I don't want you to feel responsible for anything; it wasn't even your fault. It was mine for not paying closer attention when you asked for my help. I pushed it aside and left you feeling lost and thinking I didn't care about your dreams. But that's all I care about Katie, I want you happy, and if going to Stanford makes you happy then I'm happy. And if you will take me back I would love to go with you next year and start my own business. As long as we're together, that's all that matters. Thanks for listening." I was rendered speechless. His words had really hit me and brought me to tears. When I saw him walk down that aisle I ran into his arms still crying and never wanted to let go. Seeing that I wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, he sat down in a seat and held me in his lap. "So am I forgiven?" He asked me and I stared back in disbelief. After this long speech he asks me for my forgiveness? "There is nothing to forgive. You are the most perfect boyfriend and I couldn't have said any of it better myself. And to answer your question, yes I would love you to come with my next year; I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and looked into my eyes. "I love you so much Katie." Slightly taken aback at his sudden words I replied back soon enough, "I love you too. Now are you going to kiss me or what?" Quickly obliging, Jake kissed me for what felt like an hour. Once we pulled apart I cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms for the rest of the ride back home. Everything in the end had turned out better than expected. Maybe this trip wasn't as bad as I thought it would be?_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. This was just a little fluff since we were left depressed with Jake and Katie's break-up. I know the episode was way back in December or November, I can't even remember anymore! Anyway, I have been meaning to write this for a LONG TIME but I have been busy working on other things and stuff has been getting in the way. I went home sick from school today so I'm dedicating my day to writing more chapters and one-shots for you guys. Writing really is fun and I love it so please if you ever have ideas for Degrassi or any other show that I may be familiar with please PM me your thoughts and ideas, maybe it could happen and make a good story. This took me all day to write, literally so please be I talk too much sorry haha until next time! **_

_**P.S. I'm thinking about making this a two-shot, maybe Darrin comes into town and wants revenge on Katie for leaving him like that? And thoughts? PM me if you would be interested in reading that it would be surely fun to write! (:**_


End file.
